Anthony
Anthony is a part of the capitalist structure. He is the ruler of the nation of Diminix and one of the oldest and known players on Cybernations. Military career Rebel "Anthony" Virginia began his CN career as a member of the New Pacific Order, he made his way up the ranks and eventually was assigned to the position of Field Marshall during Great War II. Through his limited success and leadership in that short war, he would cement his place in military history. During the Third Great War when in the position of Military Imperial Officer he was the main figure behind the NPO's military machine. His level of activity and command of the entire crisis in addition to his ability to put together a ramshackle team of friends (otherwise known as #jrcom) to aid him are known to have caused one of the most categorically bad performances in Pacificas history of War. In the aftermath of the war, Rebel "Anthony" Virginia achieved the position of Deputy-Douche-In-Chef, putting him only behind Ivan Moldavi and Emperor Revenge in the Order's military hierarchy. Anthony had high levels of activity and an ability to constantly feed targets into the order to keep the war machine running smoothly, however it is to be noted that many believe that the Period in which Anthony ran the Military saw a dip in the effierncy of the Pacifican war machine. Rebel "Anthony" Virginia was known for his aggressive style, insisting that as many nations as possible head into the field of battle. This put him at odds with who believed that it was best to keep some nations in -peace mode as to maintain sustainability. Moral Fiber on the Line Due to his larger than life persona and the complete lack of anyone else interested in taking the job, many people in The Order held grudges against Rebel "Anthony" Virginia. In addition, due to his high level of activity and the tendency of leaders above his level to maintain secrecy and not interact with the masses and with the medium and lower level military, most of the NPO's military structure was effectively lead by Anthony himself. This unfortunate neglect from the higher ups made him the de-facto ruler of the NPO's military, Resulting in its temporary ruin with Anthony at its helm. Rebel "Anthony" Virginia was also plagued by the fact that his strong beliefs, such as that of accurately describing the looks of females. In the end, he was vindicated for one of the incidents that arrived from his convictions, but many of Anthony's friends have speculated that the NPO higher ups feared that if a fourth great war or a similar large conflict broke out, they would have to completely rely on an "Anthony"-controlled war machine and such a lack of control made them uneasy. A minor problem? There were a few minor problems, but they were soon destroyed. "Anthony": Hero to many In addition to his career as a military leader and his ability to gain the loyalty of some of the most talented players in the history of the game, Rebel "Anthony" Virginia is a hero and inspiration to many in particular young kids. The church of "Anthony" Our "Anthony", who art in GOONS, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy medals come. Thy will be done, in #jrcom as it is in #Dominion. Give us this day our daily target lists. And forgive us our minor problems, As they will be destroyed soon. And lead us not into inactivity; thine is the kingdom, The power, and the glory, For ever and ever. Amen. "ANTHONY" ALSO OWES SDRD 50 TECH!! THANKS!! New Sith Order Anthony joined NSO. There was much wailing in the streets. Fought in Karma, RAD, BiPolar, 6m, the other one against GOONS and the Legion wars. Still going strong. Anthem of Diminix http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sqv8UJc72SU Category:Individuals Category:Former member of New Pacific Order Category:Imperial Officers of the New Pacific Order